


Demons in her closet

by I_am_Yukiko_Hamano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, YuHa from wattpad, YuHa is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Yukiko_Hamano/pseuds/I_am_Yukiko_Hamano
Summary: Hange Zoë is a college student who have needs,finacially.She works at a part-time job but no one knows what it is,not even her parentsnHer world turned upside down when she sees her professor for the very first time.





	1. I met him

**Author's Note:**

> This is me YuHa from wattpad and I'm here to bring my fanfictions .Hope you read them all

I am Hange Zoë,a college student,I work as a part-timer because my parents cannot send me to college just by their work so in order to keep my study I decided to look for a job and they actually accepted me.I am currently walking on the corridor when I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention!" I exclaimed  
"No it's fine..wait,Zoë is that you?" the stranger ask,I cannot distiguish who she is because my glasses fell down.  
"Who are you?" I ask trying to find my glasses which I really isn't broken  
"It's me,Nanaba we're classmates back in high school!" she chimed  
"Nanaba?Is that really you?what are doing here?" I ask  
"Of course I'm here to study,what does it looks like?" she said  
"But first let me help you with your glasses" she initiate  
"Thank you" I mouthed as she handed me my glasses  
"What's your first class?" she ask  
"I'm off to biology" I replied  
"Really?I'm also going to biology class!" she stated  
"Good coincidence isn't it?" she added  
"Yeah,let's get going before the bell rings" I said as we continue walking to our destination.

"I heard that our professor is good-looking but he is quite short" she informed  
"Maybe he's so old that he shrink" I remarked  
"I don't think so,Petra doesn't have fetish for old hog.Maybe he's just so short for his age" she said and laugh at her own statement. When we finally arrive at class,good thing the professor isn't there or I'll head to detention at my very first day.We sit next to each other and waited for almost five minutes when the door fly open,well almost.Not to mention our professor kick it off but he's small and not to say that he is also handsome but probably not my type.My mind was occupied when Nanaba elbowed me.  
"Didn't I told you so" she teases  
"Shut up Nanaba before he hear us" I said as he began the lesson.All the girls didn't listen to whatever he is saying but preoccupied looking at his stoic face.  
"Oi,something wrong with brats?" he hissed probably noticing that noone is paying attention to the lessson except me.  
"Looks like you wanna drool" he added and get back to his lesson  
"If only I don't have a boyfriend sure thing that I'll be crushing on professor Levi" Nanaba exclaimed  
"Wait,you have a boyfriend?" I ask  
"Of course it's Mike" she answered  
"That tall sniffy boy from the backseat?" I questioned  
"You got it right" she said  
"How did you know professor's name?" I ask again  
"Well Zoë darling,it's written on the schedule,are you blind or stupid?" she exclaimed  
"I wasn't paying attention to schedule this morning because I'm thinking on how can I manage my time being a student in day and a bartender at night" I said  
"Wait you work at night?" it's her turn to ask  
"Well yeah,my parents have very low salary that they can't afford to send me here to colllege that's why I became a part-timer" I told her the story  
"That's sad" she said as we both listen to whatever professor Levi is saying.

 

It is already dark when I finished reading my book on the library,I didn't notice that until now.Probably,all the students manage to go home by this time.I walk to the corridor as cold wind gives shiver down to my spine,I saw a shadow on the stair so fast that I only manage to saw a glimpse of it.Is that a ghost? No.Ghost are white but what if that is a demon?I'm probably just scaring myself.I continue walking until I got to the stair and I saw a small figure leaning against the wall.  
"Why are you still on the school during night Miss Zoë?" a familiar voice ask,wait is that professor Levi?  
"Well sir,I didn't notice that the sun already set when I finished reading my book on the library" I explained  
"Where do you live?Do you want me to take you there?" he offered  
"No sir,that's a little too much.I don't want something like that to start a rumor tomorrow morning" I replied but he still kept me accompany until I reached the gate.We separated ways when he went to the parking lot to pick up his car and I waited for a bus to came.

 

As soon as I enter my dorm,I quickly took a shower and change my clothes for my job later this evening and I don't have an hour before I'll be late. I went outside and waited for a taxi to come over and pick me up.Fifteen minutes later I arrived at the bar.  
"Zoë you're almost late" Mr.Erwin said  
"I know sir,I'm sorry" I apologize  
"This better not to happen next time" he said and left the stool as I went inside.The customers arrive one then another then another one which keeps me busy throughout the night but the night isn't over just yet. My eyelids are dropping when a pair of hand tapped my shoulder.  
"Miss are you the one incharge?" a cold masculine voice ask  
"Yes sir" I replied as I tilted my head and opened my eyes only to be greeted by a pair of stone-cold gray eyes  
"Zoë?" he ask  
"Professor?" I ask in disbelief  
"What are you doing here?" we both said in unison  
"I-" we both said again  
"You first" he offered  
"No sir,you first" I demand  
"Lady's first plus the customer is always right" he said raising a brow  
"I'm working here as a part-timer" I said  
"Well,I happen to be very good friends with Pixis" he stated  
"Mr.Pixis?The owner of this bar?" I ask again in disbelief,Mr.Pixis is known to have only few trusted friends but he have many ally.  
"Yeah" he replied  
"Sir,how old are you really?" I ask,if he is been friends with Mr.Pixis he must old.  
"Relax,I'm just 25" he answered.What?!! My eyes widen in shock.Sure that the life have elements of surprise.

Author's Note:  
Yeah!!It's my first day here in Archive of our own! You can call me YuHa if you want.English is not my native language.Please leave a comment,because I love commentators


	2. Rumors led to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji woke up with her clothes are off and is on someone else's house

I opened my eyes as I stare at the plain white wall.Wait,my house isn't white.I realize that I'm not in my bed,this house is unfamiliar.Where am I?Am I being kidnapped? I look at my body from th blanket.God,clothes gone but undies are still on.The door swung open revealing a newly showered professor Levi Ackerman,water droplets are visible on his torso,waist is only covered with towel.  
"You awake?" he ask  
But I didn't answer,I covered myself in blanket more.  
"Don't worry,I didn't do anything to you.I just strip off your uniform and wash it so you don't have to go to school with reused uniform" he assured  
"Where am I?Why am I here?" I ask as I keep my voice from shaking  
"You didn't remember?" he ask  
"remember what?" I questioned  
I prepared myself for any worst scenario.  
"I ask you last night if I could drive you home but in the middle of the way you drifted off to sleep.I tried to wake you up but damn you're a heavy sleeper so I brought you here." he told  
"T-thanks,I guess" I replied  
"Are you just gonna stare at my body or you'll gonna take a shower because we might be late for school" he said while smirking.I blushed at his remark and realises that I'm staring to his abs.I pulled off the blanket and reality hit me,I'm just on my undies.I covered my body with my hand its no use.  
"Here " he said as he handed me the towel  
"I'm on my boxers" he added as I stare at him and gulped  
"Like what you're seeing?" he teased.I run to the bathroom to avoid further embarassment.

The water is dripping,I tried to remember what really happened yesterday.

"Would you mind if I drive you home?" he ask  
"Sir,that is too much" I replied  
"Just call me Levi,we're not on the school to begin with" he said as he opened the door for me to get in.We started our journey on the way home  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" he ask out of nowhere  
"Not really" I answered  
"Do you want one?" he questioned  
I look at him and the atmosphere went silent.I just left the question hanging through the air as I close my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

He really didn't do anything to me,huh?Maybe I'm just assuming too much things beyond the boundary.  
"Oi,Zoë! Are you sleeping on the bathroom?" He ask from the other side of the door  
"What time is it?" I ask  
"30 minutes before 8" he answered.I turn off the shower and look for my clothes on the laundry.He prepared all the things I need even underwear.Why does he have such thing?No wonder,maybe he brought girls to his house and fuck them senselessly that they even forgot they left their underwear on the floor.After minutes of changing I decided to go out and meet him on the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" He ask  
"Girls tend to shower more than Boys" I answered  
"Let's eat before we get late" he said and we started eating in silence.After we ate we head to school together.When we arrived at school the students started gossiping which is really annoying.  
"Just let them talk they will get tired talking later" Levi whispered.We arrived at the class 5 minutes before class as I headed to where Nanaba is sitting.

"Is there something going on with you and Mr.Ackerman?" she started  
"I heard that you came out of his car and go here together" she added  
"What?No." I answered briefly before I slip a tongue  
"Would you care to explain why did you go here together with him?" she ask  
"I-" before I can answer professor Levi started the lesson saving me from Nanaba's question.  
"Oi you brats,stop talking shit and get your asses to this lesson" he said as I almost laugh at his words.He started the lesson again just like yesterday but this time it is different he kept on making eye-to-eye contact to me from time to time.I noticed that Nanaba kept on looking at me then back to professor.  
"What?" I mouthed  
"Nothing,huh?" she ask teasingly. The bell rang and break comes before the next subject.I and Nanaba went to the cafeteria to eat or just to talk,I dunno why she brought me here.

"Zoë split it out,what really happened yesterday?" Nanaba ask  
"I fell asleep on his car yesterday" I said  
"And?" she really want me continue  
"And he brought to his house and let me sleep" I continue  
"Is that it?" she questioned  
"Well,yeah" I said not wanting to tell further happening.Petra approached us and her face says that she's not really happy to see us or maybe just me.  
"Are you flirting with Mr.Ackerman?" she started as she slam her hand to the table,all the student adverted their gaze to us.  
"What if she is?He's not your boyfriend in the first place" Nanaba replied,I hold her arms before they start a big fight.  
"You bitch" Petra hissed as she slap Nanaba so hard on the face that her hand left a mark.  
"How dare you!" Nanaba slapped Petra back as the two of them fight until they drop on the floor.I kept on screaming for them to stop but they don't listen.All the students surrounded us cheering on Nanaba and Petra,no one told them to stop until...  
"What's going on here?" Mr.Nile,the Dean ask with a pissed off expression.Oh no,we're gonna be on a big trouble.


	3. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Zoë and Nanaba together with Petra were sent to the detention office

Me,Nanaba and Petra were sent to Detention office because of the scene they made earlier,why am I even here in the first place? They kept on glaring to each other like some wild beast ready to devour their pray. Not for long the door opened revealing the Dean.

"Good morning sir" I greeted  
"Well it's not a good morning Ms.Zoë especially when the three of you have caused a trouble " he replied with his so-famous stern voice.  
"But I didn't fight,in fact I tried to stop them" I explained  
"Stop them?by means of what?by staring at them like a dumbfounded kid?" he ask sarcastically  
"Then again Ms.Nanaba and Ms.Ral,since it was the two of you were the ones who are fighting really,would you care to explain why did you do thses kind of actions?" he eyed Nanaba and Petra as both of the looked down,while kicking each others leg a little.  
"It was Nanaba who started the fight! She slappee me first" Petra began to defend herself pointing her finger at Nanaba in some insulting way, Mr.Nile eyeedNanaba from head to toe as if he's making her to realize that she should be ashamed of herself.  
"I wouldn't slap you if you only you didn't start talking shit about my friend!" Nanaba hissed rolling her eyes   
"Then what does she say to make your little feeling triggered?" he ask as he made their faces inches away with his eyes look down to the blondie's soul.  
"She-she said Zoë is a flirt!" she blurted out  
"As a friend I cannot allow auch thing to be said in my bestfriend especially in front of my face and I can't accept some words like that specially when it came from a bitch's mouth like Petra" she said in disgust  
"What I said is all true! Zoë is flirting with our professor,Mr.Levi Ackerman!" she said   
"Zoë is that true?" he ask me  
"Of course not sir,I'm focusing in my study not in some lovey-dovey" I said defending myself  
"The explained what happened why did you and Mr.Ackerman came out in the same car and go to the same class at the same time?As far as I know there are more than 10 kilometers away from his house to yours,it could have been he picked you up or you have slept in his house." she ask,deducing the possible answer to her own question  
"Ms.Zoë,please answer Ms.Ral's question and justify yourself" Mr.Nile ordered  
"I--" before I can continue my speech on defending myself the door creaked open.  
"You ask for my presence sir?" ask by no other than Professor Levi Ackerman  
"Yeah yeah,you may take a sit" Mr.Nile said to professor  
"Why are my students here?" he began to ask  
"Mr.Ackerman just for your information these kids caused a commotion in the cafeteria this morning so I sent them here to talk to them" Mr.Nile explained  
"Mr.Nile can we talk about this matter alone?" he ask Mr.Nile as the Dean eyed us motioning us to get our shit out of the room which we actually did.

 

"What in the hell?!" Nanaba almost yelled  
"Why Mr.Ackerman is here?" he continued  
"Actually he's trying to fetch me up" Petra said looking somewhere and rolling her fingers through her hair.  
"You must be dreaming" Nanaba replied like she's talking to herself but obviously pertaining to Petra  
"What did you say?" Petra raised a brow  
"Are you deaf?" Nanaba insulted  
"Stop it guys,seriously you want another round of the fight? Trust me we might not finished this sem without getting a bad record" I stopped them.The doors opened and the dean came out.  
"Ms.Zoë,Mr.Ackerman wants to talk to you alone and alone means the two of you are excluded" the Dean announced pointing at the two girls on my side.I bid Nanaba a goodbye as I enter the room for the second time.

"Zoë take a seat" Mr.Ackerman commanded  
"Let me ask you some question" his words gives shiver down to my spine as he spoke with his cold voice like usual  
"What is it sir?" I ask trying to not break my voice in the middle  
"Nile said that this fight began when the rumor spread that me and you got out of the same car at the same time and was heard by Ms.Ral,is that true?" he began his questioning  
"I supposed" I answered  
"Then she said you're flirting with me?" he ask  
"All true sir" I said,feeling ashamed eventhough I know that I'm not something beyound as wild as a slut. He chuckled...  
"This is what I actually conclude this morning but I never expected that it will go this far" he said  
"You know Zoë,in all girls I find you as an odd one" he said which leave me confused on how I should reacted,whether I'll be glad and take that a compliment or be ashamed because that's some kind of an insult.  
"Some girls,Ms.Ral for example, tried to take advances on me like asking me for sex but when I'm with you,you didn't do anything disturbing" he told  
"Tell me,are you a lesbian?" he asked   
"What?" I ask I might heard it wrong  
"You heard me,do I have to repeat myself?" he said  
"Of course not!" I defend  
"Good,would you mind being my lady for the reunion of our family?" he ask  
"Sir are you asking me for a date?" I ask in disbelief  
"If that's what you want to call it" he smirked.Is this for real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are not previewed nor edited,if there are some errors please do comment so I can make it right.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoë went to the Ackerman's reunion Party together with Levi

I started to panicked whn I took a glance at the clock and it's just thirty minutes before Professor Levi would come here.What should I wear? How do I style my hair?Should I tied it in a half bun,messy bun or just leave it as it is? I continue panicking until someone knock at my door.Is it Levi?Really?It's too early! I walk out of the dressing area and went to unlock the door,surprisingly Nifa is the one who is knocking at my door.  
"Uhmmm Hi ?" I greeted  
"Um,Zoë someone left this box with dress and shoes to me when I am on th gate,is he your boyfriend?" she explained  
"What?" I ask in disbelief,Levi must've left it  
"Do you already have a boyfriend 'cause by the look of it,it looks like you two are going on a date or somewhere" she said  
"Of course not,before anything else Nifa can you help me fixing myself?I have a party to attend to " I ask  
"I would love to" she answered as I let her in.

"Zoë,so who is the guy?" she ask,Nifa sure know what things to ask  
"He's just my professor" I answered  
"Do you know what it means when a guy ask you for a date?" she questioned  
"Of course,it means he has interest with the girl" I answered  
"Then where are you going and with whom?" she ask again  
"To the Ackerman's Family reunion with Professor Levi Ackerman" I replied  
"Are you an Ackerman?" she ask  
"No" I said  
"Do you know why am I asking these things?" she ask again  
"No." I said  
"I thought you were the smartest student among us but even now you haven't realize that Professor Ackerman like you,are you dumb or what?" she said while helping me to slip the dress.  
"I didn't think of something like that maybe it's just..." I couldn't continue more of my sentence because deep down I know that I have no word to describe what is really happening.  
"just what? Trust me he likes you" she wink then proceed to fix my hair,eventhough she keeps on asking too many questions I am glad that she knocked at my door if it wasn't for her help,until now I must be still panicking.

After Nifa left I sat on my small couch and waited for Levi to pick me up.Not for long,a knock can be heard coming from the other side of the door,I'm pretty sure it is Levi this time.I opened the door revealing Levi in a black suit,it's the first time I saw him in a fancy suit.  
"Are you just gonna stare or you want to step out of the door and get into my car and come with me in the party so I won't get lonely" he said raising a brow.  
"Uhmmm I think so " I replied as I step outside and we proceed to his car.  
"Why did you chose to come with me in your family reunion?" I ask out of curiousity  
"Do I have to say my means?" he replied with a question  
"But I wan't to know" I said  
"You really don't know? Isn't it already obvious?" then again he questioned  
"What?" I said  
"You know the obvious" he replied as he leaned closer until our noses are touching...  
"LEVI WATCH OUT!" I shouted as we almost hit the tree  
"Don't pull stunts like that again you'll going to get us killed" I exclaimed  
"At least we're gonna die flirting" he said and chuckled at his own words

We arrived at the party,so this is Ackermans.Damn they sure are rich,just looking at the surounding makes me wanna puke myself out,I feel out of place.  
"Don't be ashamed of yourself,you look beautiful" he said  
"T-thanks " I replied while stuttering and also blushing.He hold me by my waist as we proceeded to meet their family members.  
"Aniki,who is this?" the red-haired girl ask  
"Is she your girlfriend?" added by the blonde boy  
"Isabel,Farlan this is Zoë Hangë,my future girlfriend" he said while holding me closer making me blush really hard.  
"So you finally found a girl,huh" Farlan teased  
"There's no rule saying that I must not" he chuckled  
"Levi,you're finally here!And who must be this lovely girl" a girl with a black hair who looks like Levi asked  
"Mom,this is Zoë,my future girlfriend" he introduced  
"Nice to meet you dear" she greeted  
"Nice to meet you too Ma'am " I said   
"Let's go" Levi said   
"Where?" I ask  
"To somewhere.." he replied  
"Somewhere what?" I questioned  
"Just don't keep asking questions and just prepare yourself" he said dragging me to the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are you guys from?please comment.Sorry for the short chapter because I'm on my exam right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Levi brought Zoë to the reunion

"Levi where exactly are we going?" I ask him because there's a disturbing feeling telling me not to there.  
"You'll find out soon" he replied  
"Is it something dark?" I ask another question  
"Well,if we're not to open the lights then it'll be dark" he replied  
"Stop with the sarcasm will you?" I tried to remind him that I really don't like when someone is answering me in a sarcastic word but being as stubborn as he is I know that there's no way I can make him stop,it's his life in the first place not mine.

After bickering we arrived at the second floor of what I assume is their house.  
"Welcome to my house" he said  
"Your house?not your mother's?" I questioned in disbelief  
"You heard it right" he assured  
"Not let's get to the fun side " he said as he pinned me to the wall,my wrists are caught in his hands above my head.  
"Levi,what are you doi---" I couldn't continue more of my sentence when his lips were slam on mine,kissing me hugrily as he lifted me up and carried me to the bed making me sit as our mouth parted,both are gasping for air.  
"Why did you do that?" I ask still shock from his sudden action  
"I dunno" he answered as he leaned in lifting my chin as I felt his warm breath on my neck.  
"Would you mind if I do this?" he ask seductively as he bite my sweet spot near my collarbone,making me moan from pleasure and pain.  
"Just like what I expected" he said teasingly and unzipped my dress from behind,as it makes me shiver when the cold air meets my skin.The dress fall before my hips when...  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" yelled by the brown-haired boy  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" shouted Levi  
"Well actually,I should be the one asking you the question,it's my room in the first place" explained by the girl with silky short dark hair who is named as Mikasa.I can hear Levi muttered some foul words.  
"I told you,it's not a good idea" I whispered  
"You'll just probably thinking it" he replied. I dress up saving myself for further embarrasment.

"What just happened?" I said out loud  
"The fuck.." Levi muttered to himself  
"maybe we should go to your dormitory" he suggested  
"Why?" I ask  
"Dont ask me why" he said straight with his famous poker face. We headed to the parking lot and went straight to his car.  
"Is it bad if we fuck right here in the car " he said,seducing me  
"Do you think something like that would work on me?" I said in between chuckle because he's trying so hard.  
"tch "   
" Let's just go somewhere but not in my dormitory" I suggested  
"how about it the bar you're working? I'm sure Erwin will be pleased" he said and started the engine while I sat there in silence.

"Oi what are you guys doing here?" ask Erwin  
"Ohh I see Levi,you finally found a girl and she's a minor" he added eyeing me from head to toe,it's really awkward when your boss looks at you like that.  
"Fuck the school's law" Levi cursed,wrapping his hands around my waist  
"No one will know if nobody bothers to tell" Levi added. Well me, I dont even know when did I start liking him,it's only been a few days. I'm afraid that what if our feeling is not really love? Then the sparks suddenly turned off,what will happen to me? To him? To us? What if the school's found out? Is mom gonna be okay with this? My head suddenly starts to spin off because of all the thoughts running in my brain.  
"Argghh"  
"Zoë what's wrong?" Erwin ask  
"Are you tired?" Levi ask  
" no no, my head hurts but I'm fine " I replied while holding my head because I feel like it will fall if I dont held it in place.

"Zoë I'll get you home" Levi said and started to drive  
"Are you sure you are fine driving while you are drunk?" I ask,a little worried of the posibility that we might really get to an accident this time.  
"I'm an Ackerman,we don't get drunk by a few shots" he answered  
"Don't be so confident about yourself" I said  
"Just sit back and enjoy the ride" he smirk and fasten the speed.

He carry me like I'm a sack of potatoes all the way to my room's door.  
"Give me the key" he said  
"No,not until you put me down" I said trying to free myself  
"Do you want this in an easy way or the hard way?" he ask but I just shrugged it off  
"now I have my answer" he said while hitting my butt  
"hey!" I exclaimed  
" give me the fucking key" he cursed still hitting my butt,I swear if he continue doing this my butt would be red.  
"Okay okay" I replied handing him the key. He opened my room and threw me to the bed.  
"What the fuck!" I exclaimed when he went on top of me.  
"second round" he whispered.  
He slam his lips to me,licking my lower lip asking for entrance which I immediately parted letting his tongue roam around in my mouth as our tongue battled for dominance. We parted as we both needed air to breath. He started to wear off his tux and unbuttoned his shirt leaving him topless,I can see his abs from here. I roam my hands around his body  
"Like what you are seeing?" he teased  
"We'll I like it more if you remove those clothes in the lower region" I whispered seductively. He unzipped his pants leaving him with only his boxers.  
"It's not fair if I will be the one to be the first to be naked" he said as he removed my dress leaving me with my strapless bra and underwear. He began to suck me neck leaving love marks,down to my collarbone and to my cleavage. He continue the sucking and biting until his teeth sunk on my skin leaving an obvious trace of the event of this night. His hand went straight to my breast,groping until he got tired of the fabric and decided to threw it off. The cold air meet my breasts making the nipples hard as he stare at them with his lustful eyes. He suck at one nipple while his hand play with the other.  
"Ahh..ahh Levi ahh" I moaned as he continue his foreplay. Damn,his so good with mouth making me horny and confused. A knock interrupted our little intimate session...  
"Fuck...not again" he cursed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me with slow updates because I have 3 on-going books on wattpad and I'm so busy because our town will be holding a beauty pageant and we are one of the staff make up artist. If you want to read my LeviHan story on wattpad here are the title
> 
> \- ONE MORE TRY (A LEVIHAN FANFIC) [completed]  
> \- IF ONLY( A LEVIHAN FANFIC ) [ on-going but nearly finished]  
> \- EASY MONEY [on-going]


	6. The Main Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoë had her classes on the main hall which is usual and is done every sem.

The bell rang telling everyone to gather up on the main hall because today we are all gonna have a joined classes with all the sections in my year in this university,we always done this every sem.  
"Zoë!" my name is being called again by no other than Nanaba but this time,she is with Nifa running in my direction.I just waved my hand as a reply,they sit next to me.  
"Zoë why are you wearing a scarf? It's summer there's no need for you to do that!" Nanaba stated as she grab my scarf,I tried to stop her but it was too late.  
"Ohh my Zoë darling what happened to you?Where did these came from?" she ask pointing at all the hickeys on my neck.  
"oh oh! I think I know what the answer is! Mr. Ackerman came on our door yesterday because he and Zoë were going on a party!" Nifa can't really shut her mouth.  
" And you guys fucked? Welcome to the devirginized club Zoë!" Nanaba said,jumping into conclusion on her own.  
" Of course not! " I almost yell  
" and what is the meaning of this?" Nifa ask pointing at my neck again.  
" well,actually...we almost fucked last night." I answered as I bow my head,embarrassing...

The class ended again  
" Zoë we must talk about your grades..." Levi said and look at me with his so-famous cold stare. I know what that means...I,Nanaba and Nifa just exchanged eye contact as Nanaba mouthed 'see ya' then smirk,that little bitch. After they left the hall,Levi locked all the doors and windows.  
"Cant wait until evening ehh?" I said as he grab my arm making me sit on his lap while facing him.  
" I dont want to walk in the hallway with a boner" he said as he kiss me hungrily.  
" You're such a horny bastard" I said breaking the kiss  
" It's not like you dont want to ride my dick afterall" then he grab my head kissing me again but this time we make out. Our tongue battled for dominance as his hand grope my boobs,unbuttoning my blouse while I sat on his groin.  
"I just cant believe we're really gonna fuck on your table" I said between kisses. He does really have control with his hand that in one swift movement my blouse is off and now on the floor. We continue our make out session until he made me sit on the desk as he lifted one of my legs. He looked at my already wet undies.  
" my Zoë,whose horny now? I bet you already want to be fuck" he teased as his finger made circles on my clit making me wet my panty even more.  
" Stop the teasing,fuck me already!" I demanded. But he didn't listen,instead he removed my undies and inserted one finger.  
"Ahh~ahh,L-Levi!!" I moaned as he lick my womanhood really hard that I squirted my precum on his face. He lifted up his face and look at me..ohh ohh.  
" I didn't know you'll gonna cum this early " he teased. He stood up and unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pant and free his erection from his boxer while I unclasp my bra showing my breast.  
" virgin or not,if you're this wet this should be fine " he said putting his cock inside as I spread my legs giving him more access.  
"Ahhh...don't move yet " I said,I can hear my tissues are tearing apart. Blood in also dripping in my area as pain overtakes me. Not for long the pain was replaced by pleasure as Levi move inside me,pumping in and out rapidly.  
"Ahh~ahh,HARDER!!FASTER!!" I moaned as his pace becomes faster,grabbing my boobs and playing with my nipples.  
" So you like hard fuck" he moaned  
"you're my first fuck " I replied. With one last thrust,we both came. He pulled out his dick as we both sat on the table breathing heavily.  
" Why didnt we use condom? I might get pregnant" I ask worrying about the outcome  
" Condom is for weak, I'll just buy you pills for next time " he said pecking my lips.  
" now what? My undies are soaked,I dont have clothes with me" I said picking up all my garments on the floor.  
" just wear your blouse and skirt,we're heading to my car" he said as he also fix himself.

We arrived at his place and I just made myself comfortable with his bed.  
"take shower first,the bed might smell like sex " he said raising a brow  
" clean freak " I muttered  
" what?" he ask  
" no,nothing"  
" Take a bath,use my spare clothes and get in the kitchen after,I'll cook " he said heading downstair. Who cares if he is my professor? For me he's a perfect husband material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who know me in wattpad here? Drop your wattpad account in the comment please. I'm so sorry for wrong spellings because I dont do proof-read nor edit my works,I'm too lazy to do that.


	7. FIRST DATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went on their first date,together

I was walking on the corridor when Nanaba approached me.  
" I wonder what happened between you two yesterday" she started walking beside me trying to open a topic that I don't even have a clue what.  
" what are you talking about?" I ask having to idea whatever that thing that's coming out of her mouth.  
" don't play innocent with me Zoe! We both know what I am talking about!"   
" will I ask if I know? You know, sometimes I don't really understand what's going in your brain Nana" I said walking faster.  
" Zoe wait up!" She call trying to catch up  
" what I mean is, you know... You and Mr. Ackerman after we left the main hall " she said looking down to her hands as the heat rises to my face.  
" let's not talk about something like that when we're on the middle on public way like corridor" I replied, almost running because of embarrassment.

When we arrive at the classroom surprisingly there's no Mr. Ackerman here. We proceeded to our usual seats waiting for his face to show up in the front.  
" so now tell me Zoe what you want to tell " Nanaba started adjusting her seat.  
" I don't feel like talking something so private like this but since you are my best friend I'll tell you" I started  
" when all of you left the main hall yesterday, Levi made advances on me "  
" like kissing?" She interrupt  
" no,more than that" I said giving her clues  
" you mean?" She gasps  
" yeah "  
Then the door burst open revealing a girl, probably one of the officers in the faculty.  
" who is Ms. Zoe Hanji here?" She ask. I raise my hand on the mention of my name.  
" by the way, Mr.Ackerman isn't coming you're all dismissed. Ms. Hanji, come with me" she announced as I rose up from my seat following the lady. Did I do something wrong?

On our way to nowhere I decided to ask her the question that keeps on running on my head the whole time ever since she showed on the class.  
" excuse me miss but may I know where are you taking me?" I ask as politely as I can manage.  
" Mr. Ackerman wants to talk to you " she reply still not bothering to turn around and look at me. How rude!  
" we're here " she said. Seriously? In the parking lot? I didn't notice that the girl already left. What now?  
" oi Zoe!" Someone call,I turn around to where the voice is coming from only to be greeted by Levi's pissed off face.   
" you're too early for tomorrow" he said sarcastically, how ironic if he's the one you just popped out of nowhere unannounced.  
" are you gonna stare at me? Get moving!" He commanded catching me off-guard. I entered the car because I feel threaten in his voice.  
" where are we going?" I ask  
" to our first date"

The long ride started and I only stare out of window half of it but Levi broke the silence filling the atmosphere with his foul mouth.  
" did you enjoy it yesterday?" He smirk. I swear my face...not just my face but my whole body turn into red.  
" seems like you really like it and it makes you unable to talk" turning his eyes again back into the road without wiping off his stupid grin. I sat there in silence waiting for the redness to wear off.  
" we're here " he stated. I can't see things clearly with this tainted glass separating me and seems like a good view. Because I know being a gentleman doesn't really run on his veins, I opened the door for myself.  
" what a good boyfriend you are, I don't really know when or how you became my boyfriend" I curse to myself hoping that he won't heard it but fail...  
" what did you say?" He ask  
" nothing"  
" I know you said something,I'm not deaf" I didn't bother to listen to more of his whining instead I turn my gaze to a breathtaking view of the landscape.  
" wow it's beautiful!"   
" I know"  
" say, Levi how did you found it here?"  
" do you want to talk about a long story while standing? Our legs would go numb" he said  
" then let's take a seat on that bench and watch the beautiful scene of this cliff" . I took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air coming from the flowers that are surrounding the cliff.  
" Levi get started, we don't have lots of time. I want to hear your story" I said as he seated next to me looking at me as if he is reading not just my brain but my soul. His mouth began to open.. This is gonna be an interesting story for our first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I last updated


	8. His past

" back when I was in high school, I'm not your typical student. Sometimes I cut classes just to go to a bar and drink,I smoke, I screw up with girls every single night and my mother didn't know that I am not paying the tuition fee instead I spend it to all my vices. One time, I opened the door revealing my angry mother, she's not disappointed... She's more than disappointed, by the looks of hers, looks like she's about to kill me any minute. She entered my quarters and saw the cigarettes,alcohol and of course, the girl that I fucked last night. What surprises me is that, she was always so calm but when she saw the girl,she lost her temper,she began pulling her hair despite being asleep and immediately her eyes opened wide and began screaming while my mother is dragging her by hair--naked. I was just there staring at my mother dragging the girl,making a huge commotion over the campus' dorm early in the morning. After that, She and I had a huge fight,throwing bad words to each other after I said that she's a wicked for a mother she slap me and said that she don't want to see my face ever again. She stopped giving me money, even just for food or for school. When I get home, I get dragged by securities and it leaves me no choice but to stay with my asshole for an uncle... Kenny Ackerman. Being with him is worst than being in a military,like he would always talk about discipline like he was some sort of saint, one time I can't stand his bickering, I left his house and that is when I discovered this place. There are two people sitting on this bench that I have mistaken for a couple. Their names are Isabel and Farlan, cancer patients but due to poverty they cant afford to stay in the hospital to get some treatments but they chose to visit everyday here to spend the last days of their lives, I suddenly realise that I am so damn lucky, I'm no where near their situation. After that incident I always come here just to talk to them,we've been great friends. Farlan told me to get back on my feet again,start a new life and be happy... A real one not for temporary because that's the only thing that he cannot do with his remaining times and Isabel told me that she once dreamed to be a teacher or a professor but life isn't fair, those who wasted their lives gets to live longer while those who have a dream was always left helpless. I talk to Kenny afterwards, I told him that I want to go to school again and immediately he told my mother and my mother agreed but if she caught me doing those things again she said she'll skin me alive. I didn't visit the place much often because the school kept me busy but when I came here,they are no longer here.. They are long gone. If it wasn't for them who knew what would I be? The reason why I brought you here is because I want to show you this place, you're the only one that I brought up here and also today is their death anniversary, I still don't know where they are buried so every year I go to this place alone but since there you are, we're gonna go here together "

I don't know how to react in his past... it's just too painful, I can feel his emotions. Out of the blue, I hugged him.  
" yeah,you got me " I assured him that he could lean on me and I would never leave him.  
" Are you sure?"  
" why would I lie to you?" I stare at him with questioning eyes  
" not even death could do us part?"  
" why are you asking me odd questions?"  
" I'm just making sure that you will be with me "  
" I'm dizzy "  
" I'll get you home "

Levi drive me home,until we arrive he never said a thing... Not even good bye.  
" Levi don't you want to stay?"  
" why? Do you want me to?" He smirk. Damn that smirk,at least no one could hear us they're probably still in school. He entered inside my room,locking the door.  
" Zoé,how horny are you?"  
" horny enough that I want your dick inside me"   
He trapped me on the wall as I hugged his frame using my legs,pushing his body nearer until I feel his pants on my lower region. He leaned in capturing my mouth for a kiss--soon turns out into a make out. He bit my lower lip asking for entrance which I gladly accepted,our tongues explore each others mouth,battling for dominance as his hands traveled to my side, groping my boob.  
" Ahh Levi " I broke the kiss as his hand continue it's work as his mouth traveled on my neck leaving marks,not for long he found my sweet spot.  
" L-Levi!" I moaned.  
His hand found it's way to my soaking undies,rubbing the slit from between the fabric.  
" Levi stop teasing " I said as he move my panties to the side,pressing a thumb on my clit and soon he begin to rub it.  
" L-Levi! "  
" you like that?" He said sliding two fingers on my wall,pumping in and out wild undoing my blouse. He lifted me as we walk towards the bed laying me down as he went on top. He pulled out his fingers as he unzipped his pants,lowering it down together with his boxers revealing his hardened member. I spread my legs wide giving him access but to my surprise he lowered his face,burying it in between my legs,pumping his tongue in and out. I can feel my pre-cum is coming but to my dismay he stop,lifting his head up looking at me with his famous stare. He flip me making my face hit the pillow as he raise my hip,spreading my legs. I can feel his tip on my entrance,my eyes widen as he push himself in. Not for long he started pumping in and out,fucking me senseless. After a few more thrust we both came but of course he cum outside of me,who knows what accident might be. We both collapsed on the bed,breathing heavily.  
" promise me,you won't leave me,no matter what cause"  
" I promise"


	9. Doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at writing,you don't have to tell me.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness,where am I? My eyes flung open when I feel that there is something warm on my stomach.  
" who the hell are you?! " I yelled slapping the thing which I assume as hand away from me, I don't really know if I hit it just right.  
" Oi,Zoe keep your voice down. I'm trying to sleep here " said by a familiar masculine voice.  
" Levi?" I ask  
" who else?" He said sarcastically, I blushed really hard as I recall the events on how we end up on this bed,good thing there is no light so no one can see my face becoming a tomato.  
" HOLLY SHIT!!" I didn't mean to say it that way but it just slipped out of my mouth, as my reflexes react my rose up from the bed.  
" what is it again this time,Zoe?" He ask in a sleepy tone.  
" My parents are coming tonight!" I exclaimed  
" WHAT THE FUCK?!" He cursed  
" Why didn't you told me earlier?" He said  
" how am I suppose to say that? How can I even mutter a single sentence if you are fucking me senseless?" I ask about the obvious  
" what hour are they arriving?"   
" anytime soon " and with that my door rings.  
" they're here, Levi hide somewhere!" I almost yell  
" you mean naked?"  
" I don't care if you are naked or what!" I said as I threw him out of the bed and opened the damn lights to get clean clothes fresh from the closet.  
" Zoe what's taking you so long? Open the door" I can hear my mother outside the door.  
" wait a second!" I shouted slipping on my shorts I took a glance at Levi hiding underneath the bed and muttered 'I love you,hold on a sec ' before going to the door,opening it.

" Zoe " father said  
" uhmm, Hi?" I greeted hesitantly   
" are we gonna stand here?" Mom said  
" oh,yeah! Right. Come in " I move to the side,opening the door wider.  
" Zoe,your room is a mess " as expected from my father,sometimes he is a clean-freak just like Levi.  
" I know, I know I'm gonna clean it when I have time " I rolled my eyes  
" Zoe,your father is right,when is that ' when I have time '? When it's the end of semester? " mother added more fuel to the fire.  
" and who owned this shirt? As far as I know it is a men-shirt. Zoe,are letting a man came here to your room?" Father said picking a shirt from the floor,damn Levi!  
" I-I... This afternoon we went to the gym but when we are reaching the pool,one of the swimmers dived causing the water to splash and I got wet so Moblit let me borrow his spare shirt" I am really hoping that they would buy the lie.  
" why is it on the floor?" Mother ask,they sure have many questions on their sleeve.  
" I'm so tired because of jogging and when I change,it fell on the floor,I didn't have that much energy left to pick it up so I leave it there" lie after one another,to cover up for the crime that I committed,if that's what you call it.

Sitting on the same table with them is hellhole. We just continue exchanging gazes every second.  
" can we just all eat?" Mother said. Yep, I forgot about that. I wonder what is Levi's doing.  
" I'm not hungry " I said  
" did you eat anything this afternoon?" Father asked  
" I'm just gonna go on my room " I said and stood up closing the door of my room.  
" hey Levi!" I called  
" what is it?" He ask,getting out of the bed  
" you need to get out now" I said  
" now? As in right fucking now?"   
" yeah, just use the window"   
" are you fucking kidding me? This room is 2 storey high" he complained  
" get dress " I said handing him his clothes but the door fly open  
" OH MY GOD ZOE!" Mother exclaimed. Oh shit, I'm doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I feel like no one gives a shit about by stories


	10. Parted

" Zoe " I can feel that my father is disappointed or rather angry by the tone of his voice when he called my name not to mention that Levi is still naked.  
" Sir, I can explain " Levi tried to ease the growing tension within the room as he grab my blanket from my bed to cover himself.  
" I'm not talking to you little man or should I call you, Professor Ackerman. " by the way that my father said was rather rude but I can't blame him,he is my father after all.  
" Why Mr. Ackerman? Haven't you know that it is illegal to have a relationship with a minor especially with your profession? And Zoe why didn't you tell us that this professor of yours already got into your pants? Do you have a failing grades that you end up giving him your body as a collateral? Have you no shame?" For the first time ever,my mother was always has been on my side for better or for worst but there she is now... opposing me.  
" but he is not using me and I didn't use my body as a collateral! I gave it to him voluntarily! I love him mom,and I am not a kid anymore! I am responsible for my actions " I defended not only myself but Levi as well as our growing relationship.  
" I hope you will listen to this very carefully Mr. Ackerman, I want you out of my daughter's life or else I will sue you for raping my daughter" I can't believe that I will hear something like that spouting from my father's mouth! This is going too far.  
" He did not raped me dad! " I said  
" and you,Zoe since you acted like an elder, I will treat you not like my daughter but as the same as our class " I know what is he implying to.  
" from now on do not expect anything from me or from your mother. Live on your own since you acted like you can already take care of yourself and if I see you with this guy ever again, I swear... I hope you don't like to see some spilled blood " my father threatened  
" Hon,you are going too far!" My mother said but my father already got out of the room as my mother followed him. I took a glance over Levi, I can see the sadness on his eyes. I don't want this to happen... I feel like shit!

________________________________

The morning came and I feel lazy, I dont want to go out just yet...   
My eyes are still swollen from crying not to mention that my parents called the principal late at night just to say that I am transferring to another school but the only good thing they did was, they did not say anything about my affair with Levi because he might lose his job or worse he might end up in jail. My body feels numb and all I did was stare out of the ceiling trying to process what just happened last evening. My train of thoughts was interrupted my the sound of my phone buzzing... I took a glance over it hoping that it is Levi but to my dismay it was Nanaba...  
Even if I did not want to,I still answered the phone because I dont want Nanaba to be worried about me. I know that my parents told her already and she's calling to check me up.

" Hello Nana? " I answered lazily  
" Zoe, what happened to you?" She ask  
" nothing, just usual teenage stuffs "  
" that's not usual! Why are you transferring school again?"  
" didn't my parents told you already about the event yesterday?"  
" no. All they say was that they no longer want you to continue to study on this school. I thought it was because of that Petra girl that keeps on bullying you but it seems like it is about a different matter. What really happened dear?" Worry can be hinted on her voice  
" I'll tell you at school later but Nana can you pick me up? My knees are still shaking and I couldn't find the strength to even lift my head "  
" just wait there, I'll be with you in a couple of minutes " she said as she hung up the phone.

God I am still lucky that I have friend like Nanaba. Since I have nothing more to do I read all of our exchanged messages... I tap the name Levi as my eyes teared up again. All those sweet messages are now gone... Those stollen moments on the school cannot be repeated again... Is this really a God's will?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the story so far? And guys, please read my fanfictions about Levihan on wattpad too!


	11. Kidnapped

It's been a month since my parents made me transfer school and it sucks, I don't know anyone here no one wants to approach me, I don't know why. Since I have nothing to do after class I decided to take a walk on our school because these past weeks, I isolated myself just with the classroom and my new apartment that my parents bought because they don't want me near my former school or to be near Levi to be precise. I was so occupied with my thoughts that I forgot where am I heading to. I realised that I am on the cafeteria's entrance, might spend my free-time here and try to kill the boredom forming on my brain. I sat on the farthest table,away from the people, I want peace... I want to be at peace. I continue the staring contest with the wall until someone broke the silence.  
" You're the new transfer,right? I'm Frieda, Frieda Reiss. It's nice to meet you " she greeted extending her hand  
" Yeah,I'm Zoe, Zoe Hanji " I replied taking her hand,shaking it because I don't to be rude to anyone in this school,at least for the mean time.  
" Welcome to Sina University, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here. Oh,may I sit in this empty chair?" Frieda is nice, I can already see it in her eyes and that kindness can be hinted on her voice.  
" Yeah,sure I won't mind,in fact it's nice to have some company more than staring on the white wall " I said,changing my mind that I do not want peace or silence this time. Silence can be deafening sometimes, you better break it before it breaks you.  
" As you can see, we have volunteer cafeteria facilitators here and in return,those volunteers are granted to have free lunch for one month because that's how long you can serve as a volunteer facilitator because we want to give others chance" she stated  
" You sure know so much about this school "   
" Because we owned this "  
" What?! " I almost shouted but good thing I have voice control  
" you heard that right, do you want to be a volunteer for this month? We have quite a shortage " she offered   
" I would love to "  
" See you later Zoe! As much as I want to spend my time chitchatting with you but I still have classes " she wave goodbye as she disappeared  
Great! The silence came again and I decided to head to my next class fifteen minutes earlier, it's better to be early than to be late. 

******

After my class ( it has been so boring that I don't want to talk about it ) I went to a coffee shop not-so-far-away from my apartment because I don't have any neighbour to talk with. It was a self-serve just to my liking where you will pay on the counter as soon as you finish customising your coffee,you'll pay according to the ons you add on your coffee,well this place is for honest people ONLY. 

After I got my Vanilla Frappe I went to the counter to pay and head out to get home. I almost didn't notice that it's already sunset when I reach the short-cut way-- a dark alley going to my apartment. I always use this route because it's faster and no one bothers to come here,probably because it's dim and only a little light coming from an old street light will light your way home.

While walking on the dark alley, I heard a strange noise coming from the old street light so I turn my head to check if there is someone other than me but all I see is a cat. I took a deep breath,clearing my mind, I am really getting more paranoid each day. Easy Zoe,you're the only one here.

As I turn my head back to my track,a hand with a handkerchief went straight to my mouth but because of the shock, I wasn't able to do anything but froze on my tracks. I know where this is going, I must not breathe! If I breathe, I'll be knocked out. This scenario went on until I ran out of breath and end up falling but someone caught me before eyes shut.

******

As soon as my mind processed all the happenings my eyes immediately went wide as I began screaming.  
" LET ME GO MOTHERFUCKER! "  
" Zoe! Keep your voice down,some one might hear you " a man said, which I assume as the kidnapper   
" who the hell are you? " I ask because damn, it is so hard to identify someone without glasses and with a bad vision like mine.  
" didn't you miss me? "  
" is that your name? Well, Mr. 'Didn't you miss me ?' Remove the chains on my hands,it hurts " I cursed under my breath  
" Why should I? I am your captor and you are my prisoner " he fired back  
" Can you just give me my glasses? "  
" There's no way I'll let you wear that filthy glasses, it doesn't belong to your face "  
" Levi? "  
" Bingo "


	12. Threat

" Levi? "  
" Bingo"  
" Why are you here? "  
" Isn't it obvious already? I am here because of you! " he said  
" but you don't have to "  
" do you not like it that I came to visit you here? I mean, I already have trouble with your parents before I got here. I have to tell lots of lie all the way here "  
" my parents? What about them? "  
" When they found out I am taking a leave,they went on my house pointing me gun,threatening me that if ever they will saw me with you they will kill me however, I am already killing myself by the time that I let them take you away from me "   
" my parents did that? I can't believe it! "  
" Are you not believing me? Do you think I am lying? "  
" No Levi of course not! I think they really went overboard this time. It's getting out of hand, I mean it is normal for parents to worry about their child but it is not normal to the extent that they will point a gun and death threat someone."  
" Forget about them Zoe, let's have this time for ourselves " 

He went on my back removing the chains on my hand however he did not bring me back my glasses. The next thing I knew is that I was being lifted.  
" Levi what are you doing?" I ask but he did not answer.  
Suddenly my back hits into something cold and my feet landed on the ground.  
" Zoe,close your eyes " he ordered and I did. He put a blindfold like it's not necessary I can't even see without my glasses. Then lifted both of my hands into the thin air as I feel that the cold metal hits my wrist,why am I on chains again? I heard a sound of crashing metals and I can barely move my hands... must be chained on the wall.  
" Levi what's this? " I ask out of curiosity  
" you'll find out soon " he said sexily as he kiss my neck leaving bite marks.  
" L-Levi! "  
His lips landed on mine,kissing me passionately as his hand find it's way into my thigh spreading them wide until I can already feel his zipper. We continue kissing until his hand massage my clit making me gasp as he take that as an opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth as we battled for dominance. We continue sucking each others mouth as his hand removed my panties making me blush. He draw circles on my clit pressing his thumb as I feel my self getting wet. He continue playing with my clit as I arch my back because damn, I already want the dick. My juices are already dripping with his little tease as I moaned when he inserted two fingers inside pumping it in and out in a slow motion making me spread my legs even wider. He added another finger,finger fucking me rapidly until my walls tighten. I can already feel my nipples are already hard. Before I could even cum, he pulled back his fingers  
" What the fuck Levi? " I cursed  
Not for long his fingers were replaced by his tongue entering my vagina in and out as his hands hold my thighs to keep it in position.   
" Ah ah ah Levi faster! " I said as I cum right into his mouth. He stood up letting go of my legs,making me sit on his knee even though I cannot sit properly. He opened my blouse,ripping off my bra and attacking my nipples. He grope the left one hard while he is sucking like a baby on the other one while I just continue moaning because he's damn good. After he got tired of my breasts he kissed me again as I heard a sound of zippers being opened.

Once again my legs were being spread as Levi push his dick inside me,he gave me second to adjust until he started moving.  
" Levi f-faster " I moaned  
" Don't be too naughty Zoe " he replied fastening his pace until he was already fucking the titans out of me. The thrusts were repeated rhythmically as our thrust meet. The slapping of wet bodies can be heard throughout the room as well as loud moans because of our love making. With one last thrust both of us came... It was an unprotected sex just like before because raw is better.  
" Zoe,when you turn 18 let's get married "  
" Is that a wedding proposal? "  
" No,it's for insurance " he replied sarcastically  
He drop my legs as he unchained me from the wall,damn my wrists hurt but I didn't notice it earlier because it's too damn hot.  
" Here your glasses " he said as I unfolded the blindfold,handing me back my glasses.  
" things are better when you can see it " I said as I pick up my undies taking them back to where they belong.  
" Did you really just came here for sex? " I ask  
" No, I'm just making sure there is no other guy around you making a move "  
" You know Levi you are so cute when you are jealous "  
" I'm not being jealous, I'm being territorial because jealousy is for something that isn't yours "

We head out of the building as he take me back to my apartment  
" Goodbye Levi " I bid my goodbye as I kiss him because who knew if it is the last  
" Goodbye Zoe " he said disappearing into the darkness.


	13. Arranged

From what happened, I can't sleep so I stared at the ceiling. I kept this deed until my phone buzz.  
" Hello Zoe? " my mother greeted between the line  
" What is it mom? "   
" I need you to get ready, your father and I will come to your place at exactly 9 pm,dress yourself properly, I want you to look elegant." She ordered  
" What for? "  
" You're to meet someone very important "  
" Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm pretty busy with school "  
" No it can't so quit talking and get your ass moving " she said as she hung the phone.

And who might that very important person be? As if I care about who they are, it's not like they're some sort of a genie that can grant my wish anytime,anywhere. I walk lazily to my closet and put on my gothic dress, I really want to scare the shit out of that person so that they will bother me no more. I put on my black lipstick and stare myself on my mirror, I really look like a gothic-goddess. I waited for my parents to come, I feel so bored so I dialled Levi's number. His phone rang but no one is answering...  
" Zoe? " finally! He picked up his phone  
" Levi, I just miss you "  
" Miss me already? But we just met this afternoon "  
" But three hours is not enough because I love you " I said biting my lower lip until the door swung open...  
" Zoe,who are you talking to? " my father ask  
" Is that the bastard in the name of Levi? " my mother added  
" I-it's uhmmm " I tried to deny but my father snatch the phone out of my hand.

" Zoe? Zoe where are you? " I can hear Levi muttered on the line but my father pressed the end button then look at me with his deathly eyes.  
" Listen here Zoe, I warned you already so don't blame if something happens " he said in a deep voice implying that he's dead serious.  
" But-- "  
" Get yourself in the car, I still don't understand why you look like a witch tonight but we don't have time to fix things,we already have some problems tonight and I don't want anymore problem with the Smith " my mother said  
" Wait Smith? Who's that? "   
" you'll find out soon "

We arrived at a very fancy restaurant where the jars and vases are made out of gold. You can't even see a hint of dust on the tables and windows, everyone looks so fancy and for a normal person wearing something like mine? I think they're gonna freak out and feel out of place, good thing I was not one of those fat-ass Sina pigs.  
" Zoe, get moving we're not here for sight-seeing " my father then pull my hand so hard that I almost trip on my heels. We entered a private room that looks a lot more fancy that those on the front of the restaurant. Chandeliers with crystals are hang on the ceiling, the orchestra are playing and everyone was dressed extravagant except me but who cares? They have no right to tell me what to wear and how to look, they are the ones who force me to come into this beautiful hellhole.

On the table the were two blondies sitting,both with tall height and big stature.  
" You're finally here, is this your lovely daughter? " the older blondie says  
" Come sit Miss Zoe " the younger one which seem to be older one's son offered,taking my hand and kissing it but before he did I snatch it up. I don't care if he thinks that I'm rude because that's what I want to imply.   
" Zoe,meet Erwin your fiancee " my father said  
" WHAT?! "   
" Don't yell like that Zoe,darling. It's very unladylike " my mother therefore flash her famous death glare.  
" But you didn't even ask me! "  
" No buts Zoe " my father ordered my a stern voice.  
" It was for the-- "  
" FOR THE COMPANY? WHAT ABOUT ME? DID YOU EVER CONSIDER MY FEELINGS?! " I shouted getting up from my seat stomping away,slamming the door so hard that it almost break.

I ran away from the restaurant, I don't care if my parents get mad. I notice that the rain started pouring, hard and heavy. My face get soaked from the rain, the mascara is wearing off living droplets of black tint on my cheeks making me look like a monster. I went to my apartment by riding a taxi and gather all of my clothes and left again. I don't know where to go, and I also have nowhere to settle but I just know that I need space.


	14. UNKNOWN FEELING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any Rachel X Zack shippers here? Check out my wattpad I got new upcoming story about Levihan and a one shot compilation for ZaRay

I need space... I have to escape... I have run but where? I get my phone on my pocket ( yes,my gothic dress got a side pocket) and dialled Levi's number.  
" Levi! " I almost yell when he picked up  
" Zoe,are you crying? What did they do to you? Where are you? "   
" I'm on St. Defheim on the fountain "   
" Wait for me, I'll pick you up " he said as he hung the phone. I sat on the cold tiled rim of the park's fountain. There's a siren and a police car roaming around the park... My heart beats fast when I heard my father's name.  
" SEACH FOR HER EVERYWHERE!!" He yelled commanding the police to search for me. I sneak away from them,texting Levi my new position. Levi,please be here fast.

Fifteen minutes later, a black car showed up. It's Levi! He opened the door as I get in to his car.  
" You're just in time! I thought I'm gonna get caught " I said breathing heavily.   
" It's just your thought, so where are we going? We can't go to your apartment nor to your part-time job nor to my house because apparently they will search all those places to find you,what happened? Why are they after you anyway? " he ask  
" They set me up for an arrange marriage but I decline and escape,that's why they are treating me like I'm some sort of a criminal like how can they treat their own daughter like that? Setting me up to get married to a random guy that looks like he can kill me,then what? Have babies with a very thick eyebrows that actually looks like a bird's wing? He looks like even twice my age " I said in a pissed off tone.  
" WHAT? FUCK THOSE BASTARDS!! LETS GO TO THE FARTHEST TOWN THAT EVEN IF THEY SEARCH FOR YOU FOR A WHOLE CENTURY THEY WOULDN'T FOUND YOU!" He is literally shouting during the ride.  
" Levi,calm your tits "  
" Duh, I'm a guy " he said  
" common sense Levi, common sense " I said  
" Just kidding tho "  
And the ride went quiet as I drifted to sleep.

" Oi,oi " Levi said shaking me to wake me up.  
" We're here " he said as I opened my eyes and got out of the car,Levi followed me.  
" Wow,it's so beautiful out here! Levi, how did you find this place? " I ask  
" well, the car ran out of gasoline and it stopped here,it feels like we are actually destined to live here" he said  
" Fate must like me very much " I mutter to myself  
" Actually it's not you, it was me! " he said as he ran off and I chase him around the flowery garden in the front on an abandon vacation house.  
" Come on Levi,you're too fast even for your height "  
" You're just slow! " he said  
" L-Levi help me!! " I yell which made him look back for me and ran off to my side.  
" what happened? " he ask  
" My stomach hurts! It hurts like hell, I think I'm about to puke " I said as I puke on the ground whole Levi hold my hair upward so that it won't catch disgusting things that I throw up.  
" Can you take it a little longer? I'll call a doctor " he said  
" No, I can handle it on my own, it's not very severe "  
" Are you sure? "  
" Maybe,it's because of 10 hours of travelling, you see I'm sensitive to oak scent. That might be the cause of nausea " I explained  
He carried bridal style all the way to the abandon vacation house.

" Levi, you didn't really have to do that. I can walk on my own "  
" Not on your state "  
" I think I have to sleep, my eyes are getting watery because of exhaustion " I said as I close my eyes and tried to sleep. After five minutes, I opened my eyes but my vision is blurry.. Huh? Where's my glasses? Levi,must have took it when I took a nap. I stood up and use my hand and feet to feel the surrounding so I won't trip over something. Darn it, it's really hard walking without my glasses.  
" Levi? " I called but no one answered  
" Levi? Where are you? " I repeated but still no respond  
My stomach hurts again... Damn...  
" LEVI!! " I shouted as I fall into the wooden floor.


End file.
